one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
J1T Exhibition Match Four
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait one match. *Since the last 3 Exhibition matches have been battle of the gender type of fight, I would like to make the field more interesting in this aspect. And doing boy vs girl can get boring when you do 3 in a row. Besides that submit at will. Introduction A metro area near a cliff is seen near the distance as Benio makes her appearance with a wanted poster. She then looks at the city for a moment. Benio: I wish I could stay for sight seeing, but I have business to attend to. I hope that guy was right. She walked towards the city looking around asking around for intelligence. However nobody seemed to be helping her. Benio: Thanks. Now how much was it for the tea? Benio took the tea and was drinking when she noticed the girl from the poster appearing right near her. Benio: There she is! Benio got up and confronted the ninja about the bounty. Benio: So your the one I keep hearing about Ino: Excuse me? Benio: Your the famous ninja with a bounty on your head. Ino: What are you talking about? Benio: Enough with the excuses your coming with me, dead or alive. Ino: Not in your craziest dreams little girl. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Hold Back to charge) 60 Ino throws a shuriken at Benio who quickly dodges it and pulls out a knife. She is then countered by Ino's own dagger. The two try to slash each other as both deflect the others attacks as they both try to look for an opening. 55 Ino gets an opportunity when she sweeps Benio's legs. She then gets a few slashes on Benio before she is knocked away by a kick. Ino then sets up a smoke screen to confuse the little girl. 50 Imo then tried to ambush Benio from behind but was meet by Benio wearing a fox mask. This was then followed by Benio launching her own offensive. Benio slashed Ino several times with the two swords until she impaled Ino. However was shocked when she found out it was a log. Ino: Is that the best you got. 43 Imo then slashed away at the girls charm causing several wounds to her. Ino then sliced off Benio's legs clean off as she put the knife away. However turned around to see that Benio had used her healing charm to regrow her legs. Ino: A healing factor. Benio: You can call it that. 39 Benio then moves a lot quicker and was able to hit the ninja with several sword blows. This caused her to fall backwards giving Benio a time to attack her. Benio pinned Ino to the ground and went into a rage. She then started to pin the ninja to the ground followed by slashing her ten times. Ino then tried to fight back with a shuriken that hits the exorcist causing her to back away and try to remove it. 31 Ino then got up and used a smokescreen to escape the battle momentarily. Ino grabbed a first aid kit that was laying around from the chaos and dranked it. Ino: Oh a healing potion. Thank you 26 Benio had finally got the shuriken off of her and was now looking for the ninja that she had now lost. However her mind came to her when another smoke screen was created. This caused Benio to be loared into Ino's trap of an area she knew very well. 22 Benio walked into the alleyway with a cocky feeling about. Trying to find the ninja, Benio then decides to taunt her to get her to attack early. Benio: Come out, come out where ever you are. If you do, I will have you die swiftly. Ino doesn't fall for it as it remained silent after Benio taunted. Benio then put her swords away. This would come back to be regretted. 14 Ino: Looking for me crazy! Benio: I finally found you again. The two then clashed swords with one another as the ninja launches towards the exorcist. 12 The two then exchange slashes with one another before Benio activates her six charms. She then enters trance and starts bolting towards the ninja, Ino. Benio: I am going to put an end to you, once and for all! 5 Benio came running towards Ino with death as her intention. She tried to slash Ino in half, but was intercepted by Ino. Ino: You talk too much. 3 Ino then punched Benio's sword as it shatters to pieces. She then continued to punch her until a powerful kick to the jaw hit her like a truck came. K.O. Benio got the street hard as nearby people looked in shocked and were looking for the person responsible. However the civilians could not find anyone. However, Imo was running on top of the rooftops escaping. Ino: Who is responsible for the bounty. I didn't know I had a bounty on me. I need to let the others know immediately before it is too late. Results This melee's winner is Ino selected by SentryNeo!!! (Cues ACW Themes: Ino Yamanaka) Category:Exhibition Matches Category:John1Thousand Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's